


The King's Aide

by webbywarts



Series: original nsfw [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbywarts/pseuds/webbywarts
Summary: Between his royal duties and inconsiderate lover, Robin didn't even know the full moon should worry him.excerpt:"Do you even need to be chained?" The self-control was a sight to behold, a massive wolf being held by human-sized manacles. He didn't answer, instead watched Robin, which prompted him to test fate. He managed to stand on his gelatine legs, still unsettled from nerves, and approached the king. Feeling the heat exuded from a few inches away, he stepped closer, catching a strong primal musk. It was strangely alluring, drawing him in to embrace the wolf's chest. "Will you devour me? Take my neck in your maw like a rabbit's and crush it? Feel my heart quicken and still through your teeth?"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: original nsfw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	The King's Aide

**Author's Note:**

> terms used for Robin: cock, pussy, cunt   
> Kent and Robin belong to me, while Bill is my friend's  
> There is only a slight plot here, only to move the characters from scene to scene
> 
> ALSO! there is no pregnancy stuff, only a few lines of breeding kink. 
> 
> this might be gross but i hope you like it

It still was odd to walk through the scorched portions of the castle, The stone was slightly discolored and the furniture was jarringly modern leading to the king's chambers. Few came this way, especially after what had happened recently. Robin was amongst the few. The tapestries were yet to be taken down or replaced- large, sprawling scratches destroyed the heirloom fabrics, some even marring the stone behind it. Often, it felt like a losing battle in this kingdom, but King Lee managed to recover every time, pulling his people through another travesty. 

Robin had been worrying his lip as he slunk through the corridors and tried not to worry; barely realizing he'd walked into someone until they laughed, pulling him out of his own head.

The woman's concern was clear. "You look ghostly pale. Something wrong?" Robin recognized her instantly- Yui, a tall, foreign woman and coincidentally of the best healers in the castle. She stuck out, with her beautiful black hair and elaborate eyepatch. 

The man sighed. "Been summoned by the king. Personally. I just hope it isn’t about… you know." He couldn’t help but look grim as his stomach soured at the thought. 

She nodded, "Yes well… you have certainly heard the rumors- true, might I add- about me. Yet, I haven't been hung or banished. You'll be fine. Us outsiders have to look out for one another, you know." Yui punctuated herself with a light punch to Robin's shoulder. 

Her words did little to assuage his nerves, but he still gave a smile."Yeah. Thanks. I'll, uh, let you know how it goes?" 

"Every detail!" And with that, she waved, leaving him to the lion's den. 

His skin was practically white against the massive mahogany door, which he stared up in awe. Intimidating was an understatement, in its height and craftsmanship, but that didn't stop him from making his presence known with a long-awaited knock. 

A booming voice came from inside, the noise almost reverberating in Robin's bones. "Come in." 

He held his breath, afraid his breathing would be indicative of guilt. The servant dutifully entered the room, swallowing his fear like unchewed bread. "You called for me, my lord?" He wanted to fidget with his hands badly but kept them at his sides.

Nodding solemnly, King Lee's eyes were scrutinizing him from a few yards away. 

His study was quite vast, with sprawling bookcases along the walls leading to a single large desk. Everything ornate, hours could be spent looking into every fanciful piece of metalwork or each strike of the woodworker's chisel. The floors were standard per the rest of the castle, but a pelt rug spread out in front of the room's fireplace, a sight that made Robin's heart twinge from memory. Ornate was the only word hanging heavy in his head. 

"I have been in need of a new personal aide. My closest allies were unfortunately maimed in the last attack on the castle," he explained, grimacing. Though, the king's expression softened into something between resignation and regret. "I understand if this post does not interest you." 

Robin nodded. He let the information sink in a moment and almost sighed with relief. Spared from any horrible possibility, for now. "I accept, but why me?" He 

"Your background, both in and out of the castle. My wife took you for an aide, no?" Robin's nod was enough for the king to continue, "And from what I understand you were nearly a noble yourself before. Brought up a scholar." 

"Yes, my lord, I know how to read, write, play a few instruments and games, as well as the domestic tasks I have taken under your generosity." Robin's smile was genuine at the end of his statement, feeling nothing but gratitude towards King Lee’s willingness to give him work and home despite his history. 

The king offered a smile in return, "Then, as you can see, you are quite qualified to work for me. Another will fetch your things, as you'll have your own quarters closer to my own. That is if you're sure about being mine?" It was cordial to offer this as a choice, but for Robin, it was as easy as breathing. 

"Of course. I thank you for the opportunity, my lord." 

With that, Robin had seemingly bolstered his way through the ranks by luck itself. The transfer from simple house servant to the king's aide was jarring, as he had barely lifted a finger- simply putting in requests and making deliveries. Nothing like the sting of lye while washing dishes or burns from bringing in bathwater. It almost reminded him of childhood, staying inside a copy study and reading whatever materials were requested of him. 

The song and dance became second nature, from waking up the king, getting letters from point to point, and gossiping with the head healer, King Lee had made himself known as a relatively kind man. Not quite talkative, but willing to entertain questions in reason, as well as surprisingly understanding in the realm of his workers.

After a few weeks into his post, Robin had received his oddest request. Following the king into the underbelly of the castle, he had to ignore his quelling fear. The air grew chill and wet, as nature had seemed to reclaim part of the ancient structure. The number of stairs had already escaped him, wondering if he was being led straight to the nether. 

King Lee's voice caused his worry to ease instantly. "Now, Robin, I ask you to chain me to this wall. Return for me in two days, once the moon is new." Heavy manacles hung against the stone. Which, despite the strangeness of the situation, Robin would at least expect a level of comfort. Instead, they were rusted with age and the stool beneath them was wobbling, eaten by the wet floor. 

"My lord, surely you jest. I cannot in my right mind carry through with this!" 

His voice was more stern than usual, sending a shiver down Robin's spine, "Robin, I will not negotiate. This is an order from your king. I appreciate your concern, but I need you to obey." King Lee had a growing soft spot for his new attendant, but he still had to have a firm hand.

The servant only nodded, reaching for the heavy iron. It was freezing against his skin, and ice against his king’s. Their hands briefly met, the skin on skin contact blazing in contrast. As if burnt, Robin quickly moved to the other handcuff, managing to put it on without issue. The king yanked against the wall experimentally and nodded to Robin.

"Wonderful. Now, remember two days. Do not, under any circumstance, open the door. Not even for food or water." The king could sense a retort on Robin's tongue," I understand this may seem strange, but please humor me. And… let this stay between us. I know you fancy our healer, but please refrain." 

"I could never, my lord. You are my utmost concern." It was… embarrassingly true. The king had provided everything for him up to this point, especially now. 

King Lee smiled at him fondly," That is why I have placed my trust in you. Now, enjoy a few days away. Maybe a more suitable wardrobe would be in order?" 

Robin looked down, his outfit embarrassingly miss-matched due to his prior place in the castle. "Ah, I suppose you're right. Thank you." He bowed slightly, but he couldn't hide his concern coming back up. "I will be quick, in case you decide to come out early." He left before the other man could refuse. It was asinine, especially for a king. Thankfully, Robin was only a personal assistant, and other roles in the castle would keep the place running smoothly without him. 

It felt like an admission of guilt to leave the castle, accepting how he had abandoned his king in a dank basement to rot, but quickly the excitement of being in town took over. 

There was the plan to go to the tailor- get some new clothing as the king suggested. Being a direct aide helped his purse, able to afford a few new items. Though, it just felt like beating around the bush. He wandered from shop to shop, drawing out his trip. The tailor was a stoic woman, one of his kind. Not of the same breed, but similarly inflicted. Iburu had introduced him years ago, the three of them sharing a peculiar kinship. She was able to fit him for a new corset, more support, and less visibility on his frame- something he could finally afford now with his new wage. 

After the seamstress, he managed to wander through some other shops not quite interested in spending his money. Though, as he stepped through the next doorway, his mental fog cleared. The bell above the door seemed to shake his brain. A pungent mixture of blood and sweat burned his nostrils, as he breathed in deeper, letting it coat his lungs. Repetitive, dull thudding pulled him in closer, the sound lighting a fire in his groin. 

A voice caused Robin to jump slightly, looking behind the counter." One moment, one moment. Gotta finish this last bit-" a louder thwack and subsequent splat should've made Robin's stomach churn, but they were familiar enough. Past the counter, the butcher- a tall white man with dark hair and a large build, ran his blade against his apron, wiping the dripping blood off it. The counter was occupied by a large pig, the head just having been hacked off and accidentally falling onto the rough-hewn flooring. 

Robin grimaced as the butcher bent down and dropped the head back onto the counter with a wet smack. "You're going to sell that?" 

"Why, interested?" And it took a moment for it to set in, "Oh, it's you." There was a surprising lack of vitriol in the comment. 

"Who else, Kent?"

A low chuckle filled his chest, "Little Birdie, finally free from his cage, eh? Haven't seen you during the day in a month 'r two. Manage to skip some of your ever so important duties?” 

"No, I've been given permission to leave. I'm the king's personal aide as of a few weeks ago." He practically preened, knowing what it had done to his social status.

Kent retorted, "Less of a Birdie and more of a bitch now, eh?" He opened up the counter, leaving the meat to sit. "Forget who you really belong to, have you?" The jealousy, whether real or fake, was heavy. "How easy it would be to tell everyone about your perversion… of your little cock and hungry cunt."

Despite the threat, Robin could feel himself getting aroused. He stepped back slightly as Kent advanced. Soon, Robin was pinned with Kent looming overhead. 

He bent down slightly, right next to Robin's ear. Voice low, "Are you a royal cocksleeve now? Bastard seed filling your bastard womb like the whore you are? Does the king know that his toy is already broken in?" A hand crept up Robin's front, unfastening his corset.

"It's not like that," Robin tried to clarify, but Kent moved in for his neck. His nipples started to harden from the attention, unable to hold back a small groan at the feeling of Kent's tongue. The hand continued, fiddling with the final hook. Kent's other hand worked to unbutton Robin's vest and shirt. 

He tried to squirm away, "Let's go upstairs before this gets out of hand.” Kent continued to suck at his throat and grope his chest. Both of them were in danger for indecency if anyone were to see, yet Kent wasn't stopping.

His touch reached lower, past Robin's trousers and pants, slipping a thick finger between his folds, "Thinking about how someone could walk in? And yet, you’re sopping..." Kent's pointer and middle squeezed Robin's cock, causing the other man to moan in surprise. 

"We both hav-have reputations," Robin objected, still trying to speak calmly with a hand on his cock, but he inevitably accepted Kent's advances. Robin pulled himself up the butcher, wrapping his legs around the man. 

He could feel Kent's dick, thick, behind two layers of fabric. It didn't stop Kent from pinning him back to the wall and frotting their clothed bodies together.

Kent grinned, feeling Robin grind back. He took Robin in for a kiss, still remembering every nook and cranny of his mouth. The blond was receptive, kissing back. It was short, as Kent pulled away and carried Robin over to the customer counter. 

"Not here," Robin tried to protest as he was dropped. "Someone could see! Haven’t you had enough?"

"Better make it quick, then." Kent pulled down Robin's pants and opened his undergarments, revealing his wettening cunt. "So ready for me… this'll be quick regardless." His legs were propped against Kent’s broad shoulders, leaving nothing to the imagination. Thick fingers returned, rubbing against Robin's cock a moment before slipping into him. 

The man groaned at the feeling, knowing Kent's fingers filled him better than his own could. Two, then three fingers slipped in and out and stretched his sex. The burn was welcome, more so than Robin would like to admit. It was embarrassing to feel himself get wetter as Kent worked him. A slight squelch of slick made him blush, grossed by the noise. Nights alone flickered in his mind; the privacy of his new quarters was refreshing but came with little relief. 

"Must've been telling the truth," Kent chuckled, still fingering Robin. A wet spot was starting to grow on his pants, showing Kent to be equally wound up. "You're just as tight as I remember. Unless King Billy’s got a little pecker. Queen never did have kids now, did she?" 

Robin didn't reply, not bothering to defend the king- it would only fuel Kent’s mocking. Instead, he slipped under his own pants to rub his cock. It was delicious friction, but Kent pushed the hand away in tandem with his own fingers. Just as quickly as those thick fingers were out, Kent's cockhead was suddenly pushing its way in. 

"Fuck!" His voice was strained by surprise, wrapping his legs around Kent. A few tentative thrusts eased his dick in, letting Robin adjust. "Shit… that's it." He could barely hold on to the counter, gripping the lip to brace himself, while his other arm covered his flushed face.

Kent grabbed Robin's hips, giving him more leverage to finally bottom out. The other man winced, but Kent didn't give him much time to adjust. Instead, he started a fast pace, keeping rhythm with practiced ease- knowing exactly how to angle his hips to rub against Robin's good spots. "Damn… you’re so greedy, sucking me back in so well," He groaned as he continued. 

It had been so long since Robin had felt so full. How that cock bulged in his abdomen and brushed against his walls so thoroughly, no fingers could replicate that. Maybe he could achieve that with a fist, but those were only rumors- doubtful if anyone could actually do that. 

The grip on his hips was near bruising, but one moved up to his chest. Just as rough, Kent groped one of Robin's breasts as they bounced slightly with each thrust. A sigh was pulled out at the touch, nearly holding his breath as they continued. 

"Fuck, I've missed this." 

"What, no whores? No mistresses?" Robin teased between breaths, "Thought you were a regular one-man brothel, offering plenty of- plenty of meat." 

Kent huffed a laugh at the double entendre. "Sometimes. You're the tightest I've had. Best lay without any strings." Which- valid. Most women were either married or Christian, claiming to be chaste until marriage despite already being around the block anyways. It wasn't shameful, but being high and mighty about it was plain annoying. 

Robin’s thighs started to wobble, feeling the tension build in his gut. Kent caught on, moving the hand on his tit to his cock. Like earlier, he rubbed it between two fingers, letting Robin rut into his hand. The tandem sensations were still not enough to push him over the edge. 

Kent slapped Robin’s ass with a groan,” Lemme hear you sing.” He still managed a quick pace but was starting to lose rhythm. Even Kent's composure was starting to slip, panting as he continued.

"Cum already!" Robin complained, which got him another spanking. The shop was quiet, besides the sound of skin against skin. It was almost unnerving, every second sinking in, just waiting for someone to walk in. It sobered him, barely able to enjoy the motions. He held his breath in earnest, trying to keep his nerves under control. It felt like minutes, time passing slower than molasses off a spoon. 

With one hand, Kent gathered up Robin's- pinning him to the counter. The blond didn't struggle, instead moaned in response. Robin kept his eyes screwed shut, already feeling how Kent's stare grew heavier. Though, both of them were getting closer; thrusts were growing slower and more forceful. 

Finally, with a growl, Kent came. Robin tried to react, squirming away, but was held still. Suddenly, a hot, sticky warmth bloomed inside of him. Shit! 

"What the fuck?" Robin protested, but Kent continued through his orgasm. More cum was fucked into him, feeling another spurt. Kent didn't let Robin go until he had finished, taking the hand on his thigh to jerk out the last few spurts of cum and made sure to push it into his cunt. He groaned in frustration, "Why the fuck…" Reaching down confirmed the situation. 

"You're just too good, Birdie. Maybe you'll lay an egg," Kent snorted as he simply popped his cock back in his pants. It wasn't the first time the butcher had done this, and probably not the last. At least now it was more of an inconvenience than a debilitating fear response. 

He snorted," Yeah, then I'd hang. Gimme a fucking cloth." Robin rolled his eyes. Sitting on the counter, feeling cum drip out of him and onto his undergarments. Kent obliged, throwing over a clean-looking towel. All of this and he still didn’t get off. 

"I can always use an assistant, plenty of pig to go around," Kent retorted, walking around the counter and giving the slab of meat a loud slap. "Sounds like your ass."

Robin actually laughed at that as he cleaned himself, then threw the rag back. "Got too many official duties to attend to now. Can't rub elbows with you common folk all the time." 

"Been rubbing more than elbows. But hurry up, the whole square's gonna see your ass." Thankfully the mood had settled on a peaceful note, letting Robin leave without issue. 

His walk of shame back into the castle was well practiced. Using a lesser-known entrance, he slipped in with relative ease. Hopefully, he would be able to make it back to his quarters, change, and act as it had never happened. The smell of sex clung to him, heavy and heady, so he had to change before asking Yui for her help. 

Walking through the less trafficked halls was difficult, taking roundabout ways, but many of the other servants were consumed in their tasks. It was a moment to take in the grandiose nature of the castle. He might've just moved out of a dirty, crowded hellhole, but up here… light came in through windows five times his size, making the dust twinkle and illuminated the portraits beautifully. 

Craning his neck up a moment, not caring about the guard who was eyeing him from the doorway, he studied the last portrait in the hall. There was space for more, but this was the most recent. An unblemished, healthy King William stared down at him, unblinking, with the queen Johanna beside him. It had been a while since he looked so full and flushed.

"Harley!" Yui had indeed found him. "Robin!" 

Despite wanting to pretend he couldn't hear her from across an extravagantly large hallway, he still turned toward her. She looked frantic, her hair had fallen with the loose braid threatening to unravel, and her cheeks were flushed with stress. Robin walked toward her, curious as to what was happening. 

"Please, aid the king in putting these ointments on. I know he has an arrangement, but I assure you it is vital to get these to him before nightfall." She started to compose herself, not minding Robin's concerned look. 

He nodded, unsure of how to contest. If Yui was important enough to know about the king’s problem, then this must've had great importance. The basket, true to her word, was filled with glass vials and stout jars. Hopefully, it would make sense later. "So? Then?" 

Robin frowned," I wanted to change clothing." The look on her face was enough, she knew what he meant. "But I'll go." 

"You can do better than the butcher." 

"Then you find me another," he rolled his eyes as he started in the direction toward the dungeon. The king had barely been strung up a day, but Yui's words were concerning- before nightfall. The sun had already started to set, casting a rich haze. He didn't have much time at all. 

Quickly, he pushed through bustling halls, which fed into tight inlets- bumping and pushing, into old stone and quiet. Just as he was led down, Robin was able to trace along the walls, barely able to see the setting sun during his dissent. It was just as long and winding as the first time the king whisked him away. The walls were cracked and slick, making him walk carefully down the carved stairs. Underneath the ground, he could only hope that a sliver was still peeking above the horizon as he approached the heavy iron door. Through its grate, soft panting could be heard. 

“My Lord,” the blond rapped against the door-

A deep growl rumbled through the room. 

Robin took a deep breath, before pushing aside the iron latch and opening the door. “My Lord, I know I am breaking my promise, however, the healer-” He lost his words upon seeing the king writhing in pain. Without a doubt, this was what Yui wanted to stop. The salves and liquids made little sense to Robin- not that he could help apply them as the man before him thrashed.

Writhing against the wall in pain, the king let out a guttural yowl, all of his muscles tensing against the straining manacles. Like a pond's ripple, a shiver vibrated through him, triggering… something. 

"Get…. Out." The voice was not a man's, but a beast's- clumsy and thick, produced with great effort.

The words held no effect. Like prey trapped within the thrall of marrow deep terror, Robin stood rigid. He dropped the basket, but even the vials shattering couldn't draw him out of the fear-fueled stupor. The nerves in his stomach weighed him to the spot and his throat was thick with clay, unable to move, unable to cry. His eyes, however, were wide as bones buckled and shifted- his ears hearing them grind against each other in passing. 

The king's clothing started to bulge, until popping- revealing coarse hair that already started to grow. His arms, at least doubled in size, threatened the strength of the iron that kept him tethered. Fingernails had grown into claws, longer than any beast's Robin had ever witnessed. 

He closed his eyes tightly as the King's face began to shift. Bones crackling and the pained groaning was all Robin could pick up, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. It was a curse. God in Heaven had cursed the dear king into demon incarnate, and Robin was to be fodder as repentance for his depraved nature. 

Falling to his knees, the man didn't pray or cry out in despair, instead, he awaited the inevitable.

"Robin…" Beastial as it were, the deep voice still affected the aide. He finally opened his eyes to an awesome sight- a golden, bipedal wolf. "You are not safe." He sagged against the wall, the iron still keeping him there. 

"My lord, do with me as you please. I deserve whatever punishment that I have wandered into." He hadn’t heeded his prior warning, regardless of Yui’s attempt to help.

A deep appropriation of a laugh rumbled in the wolf's chest. "I cannot guarantee your safety, but commend your bravery." 

Despite a beast speaking, Robin could still perceive the man inside. He looked up into its eyes, still seeing the crisp blue- just as rich as the portraits. Regardless of transformation, the king was holding his own reins. 

"This is a punishment all my own. Know I cannot guarantee your safety." The warning made Robin swallow thickly. He was splayed out on the ground with only light clothes to protect him. Would make quick work for the King’s new claws. No mouth was seen, only a strong muzzle that could snap his brittle bones, sinew thick in his gums as Robin was rendered to nothing but meat. 

And yet. Deep pants came from King Lee, through gritted teeth as he kept from looking at Robin.

"Do you even need to be chained?" The self-control was a sight to behold, a massive wolf being held by human-sized manacles. He didn't answer, instead watched Robin, which prompted him to test fate. He managed to stand on his gelatine legs, still unsettled from nerves, and approached the king. Feeling the heat exuded from a few inches away, Robin stepped closer, catching a strong primal musk. It was strangely alluring, drawing him in to embrace the wolf's chest. "Will you devour me? Take my neck in your maw like a rabbit's and crush it? Feel my heart quicken and still through your teeth?"

The king growls, the sound vibrating through Robin's body. His cockiness had truly sealed his fate. Cold and wet, a beast’s nose traveled from Robin's head down to his neck. The king truly was inhuman. Not quite paralyzed by fear, he stumbled back, tripping over the uneven stone of the dungeon, looking up to the beast in horror. At that moment, the metal of the manacles clinked from the sudden force, the wall buckling followed by a clattering. Links of the chain fell onto the ground. 

The urgency in Robin's chest had forced him to scramble backward- putting little distance between the two men. King Lee simply descended to his hands, level with Robin. The human stopped moving, clenching his eyes in acceptance- knowing he'd brought it all upon himself. 

He could feel the beast closing in. Hearing the scrape of nail against stone and the drag of chains, slow in its approach- stalking his prey. 

Despite Robin's anticipation, the finishing bite never occurred. 

Instead, as he opened an eye, the king was sniffing him. A nervous laugh spilled out of Robin, feeling a sickening relief as his hair was fussed by the king's snout. Except... Bill continued to sniff, lowering further. He tried to close his legs, attempting to avoid discovery, but his muzzle still popped through. 

He knew debauchery was all the king could smell; the heavy mix of sweat and cum clung to him like a perfume. The king stayed there, seemingly fixated on the scent. Robin tried to push back, mortified. His illicit relationship with another man blatant before the king. 

"You… lay with… men?" The words were deliberate and confused, but King Lee still lingered, taking in the smell. 

"Often, I'm afraid," was the only response he could muster- voice wavering from nerves.

Another odd laugh emanated from the beast. "May I?" 

Robin's eyebrows raised in disbelief. Wordlessly, he nodded. His heart was thick in his throat, unable to swallow and digest the situation truly. Instead, he let out a small laugh at the absurdity. 

Undeterred, the king made quick work of his trousers and pants- simply tearing them as if parchment. If there was any surprise of Robin’s nature, then he didn't let it show. Instead, the scent of Robin's afternoon was unbearably strong, strong enough to stir the king’s cock from its sheath. His nose lingered near the man's cunt, his fur tickling Robin's thighs. It was nothing like the coarse feeling of a man's beard, instead similar to the pelts that were hung with pride in his childhood home. 

“M-my lord,” Robin sighed, biting his lip with anticipation. 

King Lee huffed,” Bill.”

The king- no, Bill finally pressed into Robin, his tongue long and hot, able to cover ass and dick in one swipe. Robin's breath hitched, trying to swallow his moan. 

The sour taste of another man's cum was overpowering as he slid in deeper, making Bill's cock ache with jealousy. He was going to fuck the memory of any other man out of Robin. 

A gentle hand brushed against Bill's ear, coaxing him to continue. "Bill," his aide groaned, grinding his hips. Bill continued, focusing on his small cock. Unlike Kent, his tongue was long, teasing Robin's pussy. New noises spilled out of him, soft moans and breathy sighs were teased out by the king's careful ministrations. 

Panting, Robin smiled. He hadn’t gotten head like that before, passionate without any rush. Bill was dutifully cleaning up the orgasm, making him hiss from oversensitivity. Pushing the king aside was much easier this time, leaving Robin to rest for a moment. He breathily laughed,” Suppose this whole time you’ve just been a bit pent up?” Bill huffed and turned away, probably the closest he could get to being disgruntled. “Was great though, really.”

Human speech was still awkward coming from his bestial form, “Good.” He reached out with his paw, brushing some hair out of Robin’s face, gently behind his ear- despite the huge claws that had grown during transformation. 

It was sweet, but even as Robin blushed at the gesture, his eyes trailed down to the king’s… sword. Bigger than any he’d ever seen, red and already leaking pre. A thick muscle sat at the base, above the testicles. Robin couldn’t help but swallow his nerves as he leaned forward. Might as well return the favor. Shifting onto his knees, the stone floor wasn’t the most comfortable, but regardless the aide was going to fulfill his royal duty- assist the king. 

Bill looked down at him inquisitively, surprised when he felt a hand wipe over the top of his cock and move to his base, starting a steady pace. Still hesitant, Robin leaned in for a small kiss on the king's cockhead. The musk was even stronger, making him dizzy as he pressed his lips against it, tasting the sweat of salt and pre. Enough to make him grimace, but a soft groan came from the king. It was enough to coax Robin to take the entire head into his mouth, taking care to watch his teeth and use his tongue. 

Letting out another groan, Bill put a comforting hand on Robin's back, nearly covering all of it. He didn't push or move to pull his hair, letting the man keep his own pace. 

The taste grew bearable as Robin continued to bob his head in time with his hand, still wrapped around the base of Bill's cock. It felt even bigger than it looked, his jaw already starting to ache. He moaned, the vibrations making Bill whine in tandem. 

Robin tried to pick up the pace, his hand moving faster as he pulled away from Bill's cock. Instead, Bill reached for Robin's hand, stilling it. 

"Haven't even gotten you to cum yet. You like that sort of thing? I can oblige but- hey!" Mid-sentence, Bill picked him up with little effort and put him on his stomach. 

It had clicked in Robin's mind, propping himself on his knees. With his ass in the air and back arched like this, he probably looked like an honest whore. "Good?" 

"Very." It was still odd to hear and respond to the king's attempt at speech, awkward and guttural while still reminiscent of his human self. 

He could feel Bill shuffle and shift behind him until mounting him properly, on his own hands and knees. Even against Robin's back, the king's heat was like sleeping too close to the fire in a thick blanket- even twinged with the same sense of danger. Though, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't alluring.

"Tad ironic, isn't it?" Robin didn't wait for a response," Fucking as the animals do." 

To which Bill shut him up, filling him to the gills. Both of them let out a strangled noise- the cock was still bigger than any Robin had ever taken, while Bill was almost too snug inside. A quiet moment hung in the air as both of them adjusted. Bill brushed his muzzle against Robin's neck, watching a shiver run through the other man. 

Tentatively, the king pulled out slowly as he started a slow pace. His cock was nothing to scoff at, finesse wasn't quite necessary at this size. Effortlessly, his dick pulsed against every crevice of Robin's cunt. As they both relaxed, Bill was almost flush with Robin, his partially inflated knot was the only buffer. The muffled slap of skin against fur filled the empty chamber, their moans echoing against the walls. 

It wasn’t soon until their pace quickened. Being celibate for months in conjunction with his overwhelming carnal desires, Bill wasn't quite built for stamina. 

Robin moaned unabashedly, looking over his shoulder. Bill was panting heavily, focused on finishing. "Fuck me full of your pups!" Robin arched his back against Bill, continuing to babble obscenities. "Fill me, please," he whined, completely playing the part of a bitch in heat better than the king. "Please!" 

Taking his hands from the floor, Bill gripped Robin with bruising force and pushed his knot past the other man's entrance- a scream ripping through him. He was too full, tears hitting the stone as cum started to flood his insides. Even as his stomach started to distend, the knot kept a steady seal, not a single drop of seed escaping him. 

"Christ," Robin coughed, trying to collect himself. Despite it all, he came, feeling the usual jittery exhaustion. He wobbled, unable to bear his own weight, but was caught by Bill’s huge paw. The king rolled both of them onto their backs, keeping Robin off the cold stone. It was awkward- both of them unable to actually see the other; instead just laying together. 

Bill’s paw crept up Robin’s stomach, brushing over the distended skin. He could feel his own cock poking out- when suddenly the human emotions of shame and regret washed over him. “Usually I prefer to court before taking someone to bed.”

It was such a bizarre thing, a literal beast apologizing. Robin couldn’t help but let out a laugh, brushing his hand over Bill’s. “You’re still the most polite lay I’ve had in years.”

“That’s a shame.” It was earnest, not teasing in the way he was used to in Kent. 

It was more peaceful than either of them expected, just breathing in each other’s company without anything to say or anything to prove. 

That was until Bill’s knot started to shrink, letting Robin push off his cock. Sitting on the stone floor, he could see cum ooze out of his sore pussy. It was embarrassing how turned on it was making him push against his abdomen for more sperm to trickle out. Disgusting. However, in a blur, the king was cleaning up his own mess- licking the cum out of Robin’s cunt. Despite already being spent, Robin let out a broken moan. 

It was so easy to give into another round. 

The next time Robin awoke, he was laying on a very human chest. Startled, he sat up straight as a pin, before realizing who it was- his king, still solid with slumber. After the night it was foreign to touch this human form. It felt wrong; as if he were betraying the queen… though last night would've marked him a traitor.

Despite what punishment lay before him, Robin couldn't help but steal a simple kiss. It was quick and chaste, but enough to rouse Bill from his sleep. 

"Morning," he smiled, kissing his aide's back," thank you for a wonderful night." 

Suddenly flushed, Robin could only nod. It was difficult seeing Bill splayed out under him. The soreness from last night radiated like a bruise, even still his cock throbbed. Coming to his senses, Robin stood up and looked for the basket that Yui had sent him with initially. 

Though, all he could find was a small trunk- obviously new to the room. Curious, Robin opened it. But, upon seeing a letter sealed with a cheeky pink, he couldn't help but laugh before handing Bill a pair of trousers. 

She did end up finding him another one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know if i should edit the tags at all! also lmk if you liked it!


End file.
